Cronicas de una infancia
by Nirumi
Summary: Secuela de "Cronicas de una familia rota". Serie de One-shot sobre Naruto y como cria Yokubō y Kibō, sus hijos, durante su infancia. Semi AU ,Mpreg y SasuNaru *v*.
1. Cero años

Antes de nada Gracias por leer y recuerdo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, no lucro con escribir y si la serie fuese mia sera yaoi **

Espero que les guste esta segunda entrega del fic **

* * *

**CAPITULO I Cero años; Sueño Cambiado**

Dormir, una simple palabra que se había convertido en un privilegio para nuestro rubio ¿Por qué?, pues muy simple. Desde la llegada de los pequeños al hogar no había podido dormir muy bien, ambos bebitos se la pasaban el día durmiendo mientras su Oto-chan ayudaba a la Hokage con los informes y en las noches cuando trataba de dormir, ellos estaban despiertos pidiendo atención, si no era Yokubō, el mayor, pidiendo ser cargado ó sí no era Kibō quien pedía que le dieran pecho, esta situación ya llevaba más de dos semanas y las bolsas alrededor de sus zafiros ojos se hacían cada vez más notoria, lo que empezaba a preocupar a sus amigos que no esperaron en hacérselo notar…

Sakura-chan ya hemos hablado de esto y sigue siendo no. –decía el Uzumaki mientras servía un poco de té en la mesa del comedor de la mansión Uchiha.

Sakura había sido la encargada de hablar con el rubio para que todos pudieran ayudarlo con respecto al cuidado pero cada vez que lo hacía era una negativa como ahora.

- Naru, mírate estas cada vez más ojeroso y nos preocupas. - dijo ya la muy afligida kunoichi pelirrosa. - Sí tan solo nos dejaras encargarnos un par de horas para que descanses no nos haría problema, lo sabes muy bien.

- Sé que no les importaría. –Respondió mientras se tallaba sus ojitos, los cuales se cerraban solos, dando señales de que estaba muy pero muy desvelado. – entiende, son mis hijos Sakura-chan y no me molesta que quieran ser parte de su crianza y en eso se los agradezco mucho -suspiro algo cansado –pero no voy a dejar que ustedes entren en algo así.

- ¿Como que "algo así"? No entiendo…ni yo ni nadie. - cuestionó la Haruno mientras fruncía el ceño y pasaba sus dedos por su cabellera, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba frustrada y eso Naruto lo sabia muy bien.

- Algún día lo sabrás Sakura-chan pero por ahora yo me las arreglaré por mi cuenta -dijo con calma - no les pido que no se preocupen, sé que es inútil pedirlo –sonrío al decir esto –pero por favor y por ahora no traten de intervenir…

Luego de esa conversación Sakura se retiró sin decir más, pero era claramente visible que se encontraba enfadada con su amigo.

El padre soltero simplemente no quería que se involucraran en algo así, el cuidar a un bebe no era juego de niños, aunque aún él mismo siguiera siéndolo, pero había aprendido en esos nueve meses y dos semanas que no era para nada fácil y no podía "anclar" a sus amigos a la misma vida que el decidió llevar. Yokubō y Kibō eran sus hijos y cuando decidió tenerlos consigo no significaba que Sakura, Hinata, Neji ó quien fuera; también habían aceptado ese difícil camino que era el ser padre.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha la gente lo miraba extraño, no por ser el poseedor del Kyubbi, ya en eso la mayoría se había acostumbrado, lo extraño era ver a un niño de no más de trece años caminar con un coche con infantes mientras hacía las compras para la despensa, ¡Sí hasta parecía que jugaba a las muñecas!. Trataba de ignorarlas pero realmente era muy difícil.

Mientras el rubito trataba de decidir que lechuga era más grande cuando la dueña del local se le acercó saludándolo amablemente.

Buenos días jovencito, tan joven y teniendo tantas responsabilidades, que lindo. –sonrió la noble mujer, mientras que el Uzumaki le mostraba su zorruna sonrisa.

La señora Suzume era una mujer de unos treinta años aproximadamente de cabello castaño, mediana estatura y algo robusta, no en exceso. Había llegado junto a su esposo y sus hijos hace unos tres años atrás por lo que no conocía "toda" la historia referente al rubio. Lo único que sabía era que de todos los locales en esa calle a ella era a la única persona que le compraba las verduras una vez por semana desde hace un tiempo, a parte de que sabía que el pequeño era el padre de las criaturas.

- Arigato Suzume-san –le sonrío de vuelta tomando la bolsa y pagándole el importe.

- ¿Problemas en las noches? –la señora de inmediato notó las enormes ojeras del menor y no tardó en descifrar de que se trataba.

- Algo así dattebayoo jeje.

- Te daré un consejo, a mí me dio buenos resultados con mi pequeño Satochi, él tenía el sueño cambiado. –dijo refiriéndose a su hijo menor de cuatro años. –Durante dos noches seguidas acuéstalos hacia los pies de la cuna y a la tercera noche vuélvelos acostar normalmente –le indicó claramente mientras que el rubio la miraba atento. –Ya verás que eso realmente funciona –dicho esto el jinchuriki asintió y con lo necesario en la parte baja del coche volvió a su hogar.

Esa noche hiso lo que le sugirió Suzume y lo mismo a la noche siguiente y como se lo explicó a la tercera noche los acomodó a la manera normal y ¡plaf! Por arte de magia los bebes dormían como si nada, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas exageradas, por fin podría dormir bien. Se puso la pijama y se dispuso a dormir como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Durante la noche dos días después el llanto de dos bebes se hizo escuchar por todo el desolado barrio Uchiha.

Después de todo…que mojen el pañal es otra historia… -suspiró cansado mientras cambiaba a Yokubō su pañal sucio…

* * *

Wiiiii

Por fin la secuela del fic, que emoción **

¿Qué les pareció?

Con lo que me demore espero que si xD.

Como prometí aquí van las respuestas a los reviews del último capitulo de "Crónicas de una infancia". y recuerdo espero sus **reviews** ^^.

Gracias por leer a y gracias a mi one-san **Analily **por vetear el capitulo, ¡muchas gracias one-san **!

kiba-dark io casi lloro con el final Y.Y pero vez que no =D….XD, epero que te guste este nuevo fic espero la actualización de "Bells that dictate our destiny" *v*

hana no tenkai los hombres se ponen idiotas con el embarazo xD, por lo menos eso sale en la tele o-oU. Gracias por el review ^^

Ale-are Neeee-saaaannn gracias por tu review me alegro que te hubiese gustado ^^y aquí esta el fic **

saruko-hikari próximo capitulo?, próxima entrega XD. Gracias por el review

jinjuriki del Jubi Sasuke sufrirá òó (modo diablo mode on) . Espero que te hubiese gustado ne-chan ^^ y gracias por el review =D.

Moon-9215 Segunda parte moon-chan =D. Gracias por el review ^^

Luna muy bonitos **, gracias por el review aquí esta la secuela ^^

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo **


	2. Año 1

Año 1: Caminar y hablar linda combinación.

Yukubo y Kibo eran los bebes más lindo que nunca habían podido existir, eso es lo que decía Tsunade cada vez que los visitaba en la mansión Uchiha para su chequeo semanal, cosa que no era más que una simple escusa para ver a los retoños y hacerlos reír con una que otra cara graciosa, es que con casi un añito de vida no podían ser más tiernos.

A Naruto no le molestaba las periódicas visitas de la gondaime ya que le daba un momento de relajación para ordenar la casa mientras ella los entretenía, y que hablar de Shizune, su maestra seguía siendo una perezosa en el trabajo pero con la llegada de los bebes las botellas de sake habían desaparecido y rara vez se le veía un vaso en la mano mientras trabajaba en la oficina.

-etto, Tsunade oba-san- llamo a la rubia mientras entraba por la puerta de la sala principal

-dime Naru- respondió mientras volvía a estirar sus mejillas para hacer reír a Yukubo, su cabello rubio se parecía tanto al de Naru de no ser por sus ojos negros serian idénticos pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer?, la genética es a veces tan injusta(1)

-quisiera…-el nerviosismo se le notaba en la voz y Tsunade dejo de prestar atención al bebe y ahora lo hacía con el rubio mayor- ya ha pasado casi un año desde que nacieron los niños y yo…

-quieres volver al servicio activo, ¿me equivoco?-

¿Cómo las madres(2) podían ser tan perspicaces? , fue el pensamiento del rubio en ese momento quien asintió a lo dicho por la gondaime.

-no es que quiera dejar solo a los bebes pero…siempre he querido ser un sinovia y aunque con lo que hago aquí en casa con los informes que me envías me alcanza para mantenernos yo...extraño las practicas, el entrenamiento hasta caer agotado y…

-Entiendo Naru, has sido un padre responsable desde que supiste de estas linduras…- miro a los bebes-hablando de linduras ¿y Kibo?

-¿no estaba contigo?-

Dos segundos bastaron y Naruto no se encontraba en la estancia, por instinto se dirigió al patio de la mansión, de sobra sabía que Kibo le encantaba ir al patio donde los arboles crecían y daban juegos de luz y sobra que fascinaban al pequeño azabache. Y allí lo encontró gateando en la tierra siguiendo una libélula ensuciando su trajecito azul de bebe con estampado de ranita.

-oh Kibo-chan voy a tener que cambiarte otra vez

-y creo que también a Yukubo-dijo la gondaime con el menor en brazos y su traje igual al de su hermano solo que en verde claro empapado en un liquido anaranjado proveniente de la mamila que estaba tomando y obviamente derramo sobre él. Naruto suspiro.

Una vez cambiados, ahora con un traje amarillo con dibujitos de nubes y ambos bebes semi acostados en los almohadones del corral de juegos, la plática anterior continuó.

-Como decía, has sido un padre responsable Naru, pero ser padre es a tiempo completo

-lo sé, pero aunque sea una hora para entrenar, mientras duermen o algo…yo solo

-lo extrañas eso lo sé- la gondaime suspiro ofuscada.

Naruto era un shinobi, si bien aun era genin seguía siendo un shinobi de Konoha ya sin duda que ahora no se viese su hiperactividad como la de antes aun seguía siendo aquel risueño ninja con aspiraciones de Hokage y también sabía que el quedarse sin hacer nada no era lo suyo.

Tal vez podría darse un tiempo y cuidar a esas cositas hermosas que tenía por "nietos".

Hace una semana había vuelto a entrenar, Kakashi-sensei lo estaba ayudando a recuperar la condición física que había perdido cuando se entero de sus bebes y ellos, ciertamente estaba menos resistente y sus músculos mas flácidos pero no era nada que no se pudiese solucionar.

Kakashi como nunca llegaba temprano, incluso antes que Naru, y sacaban el máximo provecho al tiempo que disponían. Una de las ventajas del Kage bunshin era el poder multiplicar su aprendizaje, trabajaban con diez bunshis para el trabajo físico hasta que pudiesen volverá practicar ninjutsu sin problemas.

Cuerpo sano justu efectivos según Kakashi, no muy buen lema pero conociendo a Kakashi cualquier cosa era normal (xD).

Llegando a casa saludo a los bebitos y a Iruka-sensei quien se entero gracias a la gondaime y no dudo en ofrecer su ayuda para que Naruto volviese a entrenar a demás, también adoraba a esos pequeñines. Después de una relajante ducha Naruto se dirigió al comedor donde sus bebitos estaban almorzando sentado cada uno en sus sillitas altas, con sus baberos puestos y algo sucios debido al almuerzo con el que estaban jugando, porque hace bastante tiempo su hambre se había acabado.

-Naruto- llamo el sensei mientras Naru se dedicaba a servirse para poder almorzar

-diga Iruka-sansei- respondió sin tomar intención realmente, tenía hambre

Su ex sensei noto esto y decidió mejor pasar a los hechos, se acomodo de espalda a los bebes quienes miraban a su rubio padre moverse de aquí para allá casi con fascinación.

-oto-chan- una voz infantil resonó en los oídos del rubio mayor

-oto-chan- otra voz igualmente infantil pero con diferente timbre pronuncio las mismas palabras.

Se dio vuelta tan rápido que parte de la comida que tenía en su plato se cayó al suelo y miro a sus retoños estirando sus brazos hacia él y comprobaba de primera lo antes escuchado. Kibo y Yukubo estaban llamándolo… !Estaban hablando ¡Se acerco a ellos y los tomo en brazos mientras los pequeños

-jejeje- rio suavemente el maestro- te lo intente decir pero estabas concentrado en algo mas

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto el rubio aun con fascinación al escuchara a sus bebes

-te estuvieron llamando toda la mañana, créeme que también me sorprendí cuando los escuche

-ohhh, mis niños- sarrio Naru

-y no es todo lo que aprendieron hoy

-¿nani?- ladeo la cabeza en muestra que estaba confundido, sin decir nada Iruka se dirigió a la sala de estar seguido por Naru, una vez allí hiso que dejara a los pequeños en los cojincitos de colores en el suelo, tomando la mano de naruto lo alejo un par de pasos.- no entiendo Iruka-sensei, que mas aprendieron…?

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio que Yukubo apoyo sus manitas en el suelo para apoyarse mientras levantaba su traserito con claro ademan de levantarse, luego se apoyo en uno de los muebles cercanos hasta lograr equilibrarse, luego Kibo hiso lo mismo a diferencia que este se apoyo en su hermano para poder sostenerse de pie.

-Yukubo, Kibo- los llamo Naru y estos lo miraron, se arrodillo en el suelo y con sus manos hiso gestos para que los bebes viniesen a él- vengan mis niños, vengan

En cuanto Kibo trato de dar un paso este callo llevándose a su hermano con el, y en consecuencia por el susto los gemelos comenzaron a llorar.

Después de ese día, los bebes trataron de caminar hasta que lo lograron, convirtiéndose en la pesadilla de su padre, después de todo ambos eran un torbellino andante…no podría negar que eran sus hijos

* * *

.

.

.

(1)Buenos todos sabemos que es injusta, yo quería los ojos verdes como mi mami xp

(2)Tsunade es como su madre-abuela, Naru la considera asi =D

Bueno aqui despues de casi cuatro meses sin actualizar les traigo un capitulo xp, lamento la demora y espero les guste

No tengo escusas solo espero que no me tiren tomatasos =)

les dejo las cotestaciones a sus reviews no sin antes recordarles que dejar un** review** no cuesta nada =)

**Ai-chan** no es taaaaan ilógico a pasado que niñas 12 años han quedado en estado pero generalmente pasa por desinformación de las mismas a esa edad…Caleturientas las peques

**jinjuriki del Jubi**One-chan lmento la demora pero aquí esta y Suske sufrirá ñacañaca òwó.

(pd; omito lo del pegamento por miedo a que en realidad pueda pasar :S)

sol yuki uzumaki jajajajajjaja, me mate de la risa con tu comentario xp

kalhisto azula gracias por el comentario ^^

Moon-9215 yo también espero su reacción xp, bueno ambos llevan el apellido Uchiha ya que Naru quería cumplir el sueño de Sasuke-teme de reacer su clan aunque este no lo sepaa

kiba-dark lamento la demora xp y yo aun espero la continuación de Bells that dictate our destinyx3

**Greca-Chan **gracias por escribir ^^

Aswang oohhh muchas gracias ^^


	3. Tres años, Primer encuentro

Bueno Lean las notitas al final y espero que les agrade el capitulo =D

* * *

**CAPITULO III; Tres años, Primer Encuentro.  
**

**¡Oto-chan! ¡Yokubō Oni-chan!, ¿Dónde están?** - la voz llorosa del pequeño **Kibō** resonó en medio del bosque. La mañana había sido bastante movida para el pequeño azabache de ojos azules, su adorado Oto-chan los había sacado de paseo a las colinas que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha junto con Sakura Oba-san y Sai oji-san todo iba de maravilla de no ser por el lindo zorrito que llamó la atención del menor.

Ahora se encontraban bastante lejos de donde se estaban los mayores y su hermano gemelo.

**¡Oto-chan! **- llamaba el morenito a su papito, quería estar con él, que lo abrazara y le cantara como lo hace todas las noches antes de quedarse dormido en sus brazos.

Limpiándose las lágrimas con sus mangas, el pequeño no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la orilla de un río y resbaló cayendo rápidamente a las aguas de aquella corriente siendo arrastrado a gran velocidad hacia la cascada.

**¡Oto-chan oni-chan!**_- _los llamó por última vez, sintiendo que a su corta edad se le escapaba la vida.

Por instinto, **Kibō** cerró sus azules ojos mientras su cuerpo saltaba al vacio, sintió el vértigo de la caída más sin embargo este se detuvo abruptamente coincidiendo con el agarre de su tobillo izquierdo. Seguido el viento golpeó su cara y después fue soltado súbitamente contra el suelo _el duro y seguro suelo-_ pensó el menor al caer de espaldas contra él, fue entonces que abrió sus orbes. Desde arriba había un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros muy bonitos y a la vez familiares aunque estos lo miraban con cierto desprecio, un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda recordándole que estaba mojado, se incorporó como pudo y miro una vez más a aquel joven que a pesar que todavía no iba a la Academia, el pequeño azabache calculó que el mayor que lo salvo tendría más o menos la edad de su Oto-chan.

**Gracias por salvarme señor**- agradeció el menor haciéndole una reverencia al mismo tiempo que le sonreía de la misma forma que su Oto-chan; según su tía Sakura como solían llamarla ambos gemelos.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante el gesto del menor, le era muy familiar-_demasiado-_ pensó para sí mismo. El Uchiha se encontraba en aquellos lugares, debido a que Orochimaru lo había enviado a buscar unos pergaminos en una de las antiguas bases que quedaron olvidadas luego de su deserción.

- **Mejor fíjate por donde caminas, **_**dobe.**_– Ante aquella última palabra dicha por el pelinegro lo dejo por demás sorprendido, pero de inmediato volvió a poner su ya característico semblante frío ya que no deseaba que nadie lo viera así, mucho menos un chiquillo que apenas acababa de conocer. Pero… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no salía de su boca aquella cantarilla que le dedicaba a su mejor amigo? Y además ¿Quién era este niño? Se parecía demasiado a él cuando era menor solo que esos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo…

- **Sí** **no fuera porque mi Oto-chan siempre me dice que debo ser educado con la gente.** –canturreó el menor sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos y fijando su mirada en el niño que se encontraba de pie frente a él con sus brazos cruzados y haciendo un gesto de molestia. **– Yo le diría cosas muy feas Señor **_**teme**_**…**- Respondió dejando al Uchiha más sorprendido de lo que aparentaba.

- ¡Kibō!- Se escuchó desde el bosque el grito infantil y el mencionado se giró hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella voz reconociéndola al instante, apareciendo de entre los arboles la silueta de otro niño muy parecido al morenito **-¡Yokubō****oni-chan!** – le saludó el más pequeño, levantando su mano para que el otro lo viera.

El rubio sonrió aliviado al ver a su hermano, en cuanto lo vio desaparecer detrás del zorro lo siguió. Era bien conocido que **Kibō** era el revoltoso y Yokubō el centrado, personalidades muy distintas pero ambos hermanos que convivían felices sin mayores discusiones, solamente habían ciertas diferencias con algún juguete ó a quien le preparaban más galletas de su sabor favorito que les cocinaba su Oto-chan.

El gemelo de **Kibō llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano, sin embargo se le hizo por demás extraño de que este estuviera acompañado.**

**¿Ni-chan porque te alejaste tanto? **–preguntó el rubio de ojos negros de manera muy seria, pero sin dejar de ver al mayor.

**Gomenasai Oni-chan…** -se disculpó el morenito bajando su mirada en señal de arrepentimiento.

Sasuke quien se encontraba de pie ante los menores solo observaba los gestos de ambos, se mostraba interesado de quienes eran los padres de estos pequeños, pero como todo Uchiha, el mayor solo se dio la media vuelta y haciendo el gesto de no importarle, comenzó a alejarse de ellos, pero la voz del pequeño **Kibō** lo detuvo en el camino.

**¡Matte señor!** –habló el ojiazul y de inmediato se puso de frente a Sasuke para verlo directamente al rostro.

**Arigato gozaimasu. **–volvió a agradecer el niño al mayor pero está vez le extendió la mano para saludar al vengador.

**Hmn…** - fue solo la respuesta del pelinegro, comenzando a alejarse de nuevo, dejando al pequeño con su mano extendida al aire.

Ante aquel desaire por parte del Uchiha hacia **Kibō, **Yokubō no pudo evitar sentir coraje ante lo hecho y viendo el semblante triste de su hermano, el rubito tomó aire y corrió detrás de Sasuke para reclamarle el porque de esa actitud, pasando de largo ante el morenito que se encontraba cabizbajo y algo triste.

**¡Oeee… baka!** –gritó el niño llegando hasta donde estaba el mayor.

**¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejar así a mi ototo? **

**No me interesa saludar a chiquillos **_**dobes**_** como ese enano que no saben cuidarse por sí solos.** –respondió sin detenerse y con su sutil aire de grandeza.

Aquellas palabras dichas por Sasuke hicieron cabrear más al rubio que no pudo evitar sentir mucho coraje hacia aquel hombre y sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño le tomó una de las mangas del _Haori_ del vengador.

**No sé quien sea usted, señor** – esto último el niño lo dijo en son de burla. **–ni me interesa si sea un ninja muy poderoso, pero… ningún baka como usted va a insultar a alguien de mi familia. Así que vengaré el desaire que le hizo a mi ototo. **

El mayor se detuvo ante lo dicho por el rubio y giró su rostro para ver el del niño, quien lo miraba con determinación; algo que se le hizo muy parecido al clan Uchiha.

**¿Quiénes son estos dos niños? **–pensó Sasuke muy intrigado y siguiendo el "juego" se soltó del agarre del pequeño y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, incitando así a comenzar una pelea.

**Está bien **_**enano **_**seguiré tu juego…** -esto lo dijo en son de burla. –**tienes agallas para defender al **_**dobe**_** de tu hermano.**

**Le advierto que no soy tan débil solo porque tengo tres años, mi Oto-chan es uno de los mejores shinobis de Konoha y he aprendido muchos jutsus que él utiliza. **

**¡Konoha! **-susurró el Uchiha algo sorprendido viendo como Yokubō se ponía en plan de ataque a medio metro de distancia**. – Esta bien, pelearé contigo… te eliminaré usando solo mi mano izquierda. **–dijo sonriéndole al menor en son de burla.

La intensión de Sasuke no era de matar al niño, solamente le daría un pequeño escarmiento ya que le llamaba mucho la atención la manera de ser de los niños, ya que **Kibō era muy parecido en lo físico a él pero mostraba una actitud algo parecida a alguien que él conocía, mientras que **Yokubō también le era algo familiar su aspecto, pero en sí lo que lo intrigaba y querer saber más del asunto era la actitud del mocoso, muy compleja a la forma del clan Uchiha.

**¡Aniki no debes pelear con él, el señor me salvo de caerme en la cascada!** –gritaba el morenito algo asustado ya que sabía que su hermano no iba a salir libre de esta.

Yokubō no escuchó el llamado de su ototo, y juntando sus dos manos de la misma manera en que las ponía Naruto para empezar el combate, el niño comenzó a hacer movimientos con ellas en señal de formar un jutsu.

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu**_ (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego) – y el pecho del rubito se hinchó de manera sorprendente para aventar de su boca una enorme bola de fuego que duró solo un par de segundos, los suficientes como para dejar perplejo a Sasuke y al pequeño Kibō, quien miraba a solo un par de metros de donde se encontraban los otros dos.

**¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo este **_**enano**_** puede dominar casi a la perfección el **_**Katon**_**?** –pensó Sasuke muy sorprendido viendo detenidamente el rostro del menor quien se encontraba agitado y respirando con dificultad por el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho para emplear aquella técnica.

**Veo que has aprendido a usar el elemento fuego… **-habló el mayor usando un tono de superioridad muy al estilo del que usaba Fugaku Uchiha cuando él le demostró a su padre que podía realizar las bolas de fuego.

**La aprendí… solo… viendo… al sensei de… mi Oto-chan…** -respondió Yokubō con mucha dificultad ya que aún se encontraba exhausto por el enorme desgaste de energía que utilizó en esa técnica.

**Aniki ¿estas bien?** –preguntó Kibō quien llego a auxiliar a su gemelo a poder sostenerse en pie ya que estaba a punto de caerse.

**Estoy… bien… Kibō-chan...** –respondió el ojinegro aún con mucha dificultad y recargándose en el brazo de su hermano.

Sasuke observaba como los pequeños se apoyaban uno al otro, sintió algo conmovedor ya que no hace mucho tiempo, tanto él como su antiguo mejor amigo hacían lo mismo que ese par de chiquillos, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarles quienes eran sus padres, el moreno pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad, así que de manera inmediata, su rostro y actitud cambiaron a una forma un tanto asesina y comenzó a hablarles a los chicos quien seguían dándose apoyo.

**Ahora me toca a mi mostrarles como se elabora esa técnica que aprendiste Yokubō, pero esta vez no será una pequeña bola de fuego como la que hiciste **_**enano…**_** está técnica ha permanecido en mi familia por siglos y no un par de **_**dobes**_** como ustedes vengan a deshonrar su memoria… Así que… retiro mi propuesta y pelearé con mis dos manos y los mataré aquí mismo…**

Sasuke comenzó a hacer signos con sus extremidades superiores, haciendo lo mismo que el rubito, solo que, al momento de dispersar la enorme y gigantesca bola de fuego; una barrera de agua impidió que esta llegara a lastimar a los pequeños que se encontraban asustados y con sus ojos cerrados solo esperando el ataque que sin duda alguna los llevaría a la muerte, siendo Yokubō protegido con el cuerpo de Kibō.

_**¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!**_–invocó el Uchiha.

_**¡Suiton: Suijinheki!**_(Elemento agua: técnica de la barrera de agua)

Al chocar ambos ataques entre sí, se formo una capa de vapor que impedía la visibilidad de ambos mayores, sin embargo, el vengador no dudó ni por un segundo en activar su sharingan para saber quien había salvado a los niños de su ataque, pero, cual fue su enorme sorpresa al saber quien protegía al par de chiquillos.

**¡Oto-chan!** –gritaron al unísono los dos pequeñitos abrazándose fuertemente al cuerpo de su joven padre.

**¿Na… Naruto? **– preguntó el pelinegro mayor a espaldas del kitsune, quien al reconocer aquella voz sintió un enorme escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo volviendo a sentir el miedo de la reacción de Sasuke al enterarse que estos niños son el fruto de aquel intercambio de pasiones.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

* * *

**HAORI:** es la chaqueta o saco que va encima del kimono, viene siendo la ropa en color blanco que trae encima Sasuke en Naruto Shippuden.

Buenooooo, Lamento la demora estimados lectores, la verdad sin escusas flojera nada mas de no sentarme frente al pc y abrir Word y exprimir al cerebro T.T

Y como todos los capítulos agradecerle a **Analilian **por vetear el capi y esta vez por terminar el capitulo, Gracias ONE-SAN te pasaste de sobremanera esta vez T.T.

Espero que les haya gustado y busquen las respuestas a sus review mas abajo en el caso de fanfiction y en Amor Yaoi ya saben donde buscar =D.

Cuídense mucho y espero sus **reviews **y hasta la próxima =D

**Ai-chan** juro que no era mi intención T.T ¡!. Y a mi también me encantan los fictions asi x3. Muchas gracias por el review y hasta la próxima =D.

**Moon-9215** Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^, y parece que aun tendremos que esperar por Bells that dictate our destiny.

**Aswang** Genetica uuhhh XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ y espero que te guste este también =D

**jinjuriki del Jubi** … … … ¡bien sin excusas!, me atrase, no se como no me han llegado cartas con amenazas de asesinato T.T y si fueron como … emmm casi cuatro meses….otra vez T.T y no creas que no me pase por muerto en vida por si las dudas lamento pero no recuerdo si deje review T.T, pero engo preparada una sorpresita por hay… ya vera ^w^. Cuidate one-chan!

**naruchan147** T.T yo también quiero llorar con el fic T.T

**luna** oohhhh si, Sasuke teme sufriraaaaaa òwó , gracias por escribir =3

Hasta la proxima

^v^


	4. Capitulo tres parte II

**Tres años; Parte II**

Dos horas habían pasado ya, dos horas en las que en su mente se replanteaba una y mil veces su reciente reencuentro con él… El Uzumaki se encontraba en la torre Hokage de Konoha, la preocupación iba y venía, sus miedos e inquietudes le carcomían el alma, claro sabía de sobra que algún día tendría que saber Sasuke toda la verdad acerca de los niños pero no tan pronto, no ahora…

**-¡Naruto cálmate! -** gritaba la rubia Hokage al kitsune, se encontraba mucho más nerviosa de solo ver a su ninja favorito.

**-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme Oba-chan?-**Nuestro rubio, caminaba de aquí para allá sujetándose la cabeza lo que demostraba su preocupación-**¡Sasuke está allá afuera, demasiado cerca de la villa y sabe de ****Kibō**** y Yokub****ō****!**

**-Mi niño, tranquilízate-** trató de usar la voz más suave que pudo lograr en esa ocasión, cabe decir que la situación también la tenía tensa- **Él no sabe que es el padre de tus gemelos, no creo que…**

**-¡Por favor Oba-chan!-** interrumpió el kitsune - ¡**todos sabemos que Sasuke es de todo menos estúpido!** -y tenia razón el 'encuentro' no había sido de los más placentero.

**-Créeme que lo se. – **suspiró con algo de pesadez y arrastrando las palabras.** - pero si sigues tan histérico no vas a ayudar mucho.**

**-¡Entonces no lo insinúes, dattebayoo!**

Frustrado y con los nervios a flor de piel el Uzumaki se desplomó en el sofá de la oficina de la Hokage, sujetándose los cabellos rubios tratando de apaciguar un poco todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Los escuadrones de anbu y de jounnin ya se habían movilizado en busca del ninja renegado pero aun así no le daban tranquilidad a Naruto, menos si el moreno había tratado de matar a sus hijos hace apenas unas horas, si no hubiese llegado; ellos pudieron haber… No… agitó su cabeza cortando el hilo de pensamientos, no quería, ni debía, y ni siquiera pensarlo.

Se levanto de pronto al sentir una presencia conocida y un instante después la figura del jounnin Hyuga Neji, se presentó.

**-¡Informe!- ** la voz de la Hokage fue imponente y seria.

**-El perímetro está limpio, Hokage-sama- **la mirada del oji-blanco se desvió hacia el rubio quien lo miraba preocupante. **-Uchiha ya no está por los alrededores.**

Otro suspiro más salió de los labios del oji-azul, pero esta vez con cierto toque de alivio.

**Gracias Neji - **le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo y eso no pudo evitar que el otro se sonrojara.

************** FLASH BACK ***************

_-¡__**Na…Naruto?- **__escuchó la voz del Uchiha detrás suyo, sintiendo como se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca._

**- No aquí…no ahora-**_el escalofrió fue evidente para los pequeños que estaban en brazos de su progenitor, Naruto por un momento ignoró al moreno y enfocó su mirar en los gemelos que estaban delante suyo, el kitsune sentía el temor de sus hijos ya que ambos estuvieron a punto de morir… _

**-**_** Niños escúchenme bien, llamare a Kitsu y él los llevar con Oba-chan, y no se muevan de allí ¿me entendieron?**_

_**-¡Pero Oto-chan!- **__Yokub_ō_ a pesar de que nunca mostraba sus temores, en ese momento se encontraba asustado ya que nunca había visto a su Oto-chan actuar así, llegando a la conclusión de que ese hombre con cara de pocos amigos era muy peligroso._

_**-¡Nada de peros Yoku-chan, tú y tú ototo se van con la abuela Tsunade a la torre Hokage! - **__le reclamó el ojiazul muy alterado al pequeño y con el Uchiha aún en estado de shock ya que escuchó claramente que los "mocosos" le llamaban Oto-chan al rubio. Mientras tanto, Naruto mordió su dedo pulgar para hacerlo sangrar y comenzando a hacer los movimientos con su mano de manera rápida, diciendo las palabras correctas. - ¡__**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! - **__Un zorro de color rojizo y de mediana altura apareció frente al Uzumaki y sus hijos, quienes rápidamente se subieren al lomo del kitsune. __**-Kitsu, llévalos con Oba-chan ¡Rápido!**_

_**-¡Hai Naruto-san! – **__y con un asentamiento, la invocación comenzó a correr de manera presurosa y cuidadosa por el bosque, sin detenerse hasta llegar al lugar donde su invocador se lo había ordenado. _

_**-! No tan rápido Uchiha!- **__la voz del rubio sonó gélida ante los oídos del azabache al notar que este empezaba a moverse __**-¿Tan bajo has caído que ahora atacas a niños de tres años?**_

_**- Hmn**__...- Su burla era superficial, muy común en él, pero claro no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad y averiguar que era lo que pasaba, sobre todo la relación de Naruto con esos chiquillos. __**- Son un par de mocosos, además, de que si mueren o no a mi no me importa en lo absoluto. **_

_**-¡No pruebes mi paciencia, dattebayoo! – **__amenazó el Jinchuriki mostrando el color rojizo en sus pupilas, señal de que estaba muy enojado._

_**Oh vamos. - **__en un pestañeo quedo junto al rubio, mostrando él también el keke gen kai de su familia. __**-¿Oto-chan?, con que adelantamos trabajo ¿he?- **__musitó el vengador mostrando algo de "celos" en sus palabras cosa que paso desapercibido por el menor rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros del rubiales haciendo que este solo se tensara ante el contacto con el azabache pero, aun así, aunque los nervios le estuvieran carcomiendo el alma en ese momento, Naruto se limitó a no contestar._

_**¿Con quien fue dobe? ¿La conozco?- **__ el enojo se mostraba mucho en su mirada ya que sus ojos cada vez mostraban con furia su sharingan a medida que las palabras surgían __**-Me parece extraño Usuratonkashi, llegué a pensar y que a ti te gustaba que te dieran… **__- remató con burla y acercándose más al oído del menor._

_Un kunai apareció de la manga del rubio dirigiéndose al brazo contrario, este fue interceptado por la espada del azabache._

_**-¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones! -**__con un ágil movimiento se libró del agarre y tomó cierta distancia manteniendo su arma por delante __**– desde hace mucho tiempo tú ya no eres nada para mí, tú mismo lo dijiste teme; nuestros lazos se han roto.- **__la mirada rojiza fue cediendo poco a poco mostrando nuevamente los zafiros del rubio, siendo acompañadas por dolor, haciendo que Sasuke las notara sintiendo que una parte de él moría lentamente._

******************* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *********************

**- Creo que será mejor que vallas con los niños, estaban muy nerviosos cuando Iruka se los llevo - **Tsunade volvió a hablar sacando de su ensoñación al joven padre. **-Neji, acompáñalo y has que se tranquilice.**

Con un movimiento afirmativo de sus cabezas ambos abandonaron la estancia. Caminaron sin decir ni una sola palabra hacia el block de departamentos donde se encontraba el chunnin junto con los niños.

Con un par de agradecimiento y ya un poco más calmado, Naruto se llevo a sus hijos a su hogar aún en compañía del oji-blanco quien lo ayudó ya que los bebes se quedaron dormidos cuando vieron a su Oto-chan y este llegó a abrazarlos y besarlos. Ya en la mansión, Neji auxilió al rubio a cambiarlos y arroparlos en su habitación. Una vez los gemelos descansando en sus habitaciones, Naruto se recostó sobre las piernas del Hyuga quien se encontraba sentado en la sala de la mansión, comenzando a acariciarle sus hebras doradas logrando tranquilizar al menor.

**-¿Qué voy a hacer Neji? No puedo permitir que Sasuke se enteré de ellos, aún no… sé de sobra que tarde o temprano el teme tendrá que saber la verdad pero ahora no quiero… mis hijos todavía son muy pequeños para eso… **

**-Lo sé Naruto… pero algún día tendrán que saberlo… -**respondió el jounnin de manera seria y sin dejar de acariciar al ojiazul, quien a su vez retiró el protector de la frente del menor. –**pero pase lo que pase yo voy a estar a tu lado, no dejaré que Uchiha les haga daño ni a ti ni a los niños… **

**-Arigato Neji… -**agradeció el ojiazul quien después de unos diez minutos permaneciendo así su cabeza sobre las piernas del castaño, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, el Hyuga al sentir los ronquidos del menor, lo tomó en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia la habitación para recostarlo en la amplia cama y arroparlo con mucho cuidado. Una vez terminada su labor, Neji salió de la alcoba cerrando la puerta tras de sí no sin antes escuchar los balbuceos de Naruto, los mismos que desde hace cuatro años decía **-Sasuke… **

El castaño solo entrecerró los ojos algo "dolido" por las palabras dichas por el kitsune, simplemente sabía de sobra que Naruto aún no olvidaba a Sasuke, y como no sí el muy bastardo a pesar de haberlo lastimado tanto tras su partida, le dejo el regalo más maravilloso que le pudo haber otorgado y era de haberle dejado dos hermosos hijos, que en un futuro, ese par de pequeños se convertirán en los más poderosos ninjas de la aldea de Konoha, por ser hijos del heredero del mejor clan que ha habido en la historia, y porque su otro padre; el portador de la bestia más temida del mundo, y que de seguro por las venas de esos niños corre también la sangre y el inmenso chakra del zorro de las nueve colas. Y con ese pensamiento, Neji abandonó la casa y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el otro lado de la aldea, lugar donde se encontraba el barrio del clan Hyuga.

Cuatro horas habían pasado desde que el rubio se había quedado dormido, siendo despertado por la necesidad de ir al baño, el jinchuriki se dio cuenta que ya pasaban las dos de la madrugada, el joven se encaminó hacia la habitación de sus gemelos y acomodándose dentro de la camita de los niños ya que ambos dormían juntos, el Uzumaki los abrazó al mismo tiempo que besaba sus cabecitas y los volvía a arropar, Kibō al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su papito se acomodó sobre su pecho y este gustoso lo recibió acunándolo de la misma manera que cuando nació y el muy flojito no quería llorar, haciendo que el kitsune derramará unas cuantas lagrimas ya que recordó que todo había empezado porque el menor de sus hijos había desaparecido y lo angustiante que había estado ya que su bebé estuvo a punto de morir en esa cascada de no ser por Sasuke quien lo salvó. De inmediato, el ojiazul volvió a recordar lo ocurrido con el moreno.

**-¡**_**Naruto!- **__la figura de Sakura y Sai aparecieron a espaldas del rubio __**– ¡Sasuke-kun!- **__pronuncio la pelirrosa al reconocer al azabache._

_De manera rápida Sai saco un pergamino y dibujó rápidamente un león que atacó directo al Uchiha, este con ágil movimiento lo esquivó y ensarto su espada para eliminarlo._

_**-Futon: Kaze ha no jutsu **__(elemento viento: hoja de viento) - Ráfagas del ataque se dirigieron al Uchiha sin miramientos, el miedo del oji-azul de perder a sus hijos era mucho más grande que su sentido común._

_-__**Naruto, ¿que estas haciendo?- **__la pelirrosa quedó en shock al notar la furia del rubio._

_-¡__**Es un ninja renegado, Sakura-chan! - **__la voz sonó fría -¡__**nuestro deber es capturarlo y llevarlo ante la justicia, de lo contrario hay que eliminarlo!- **__lo último fue pronunciado de manera monótona, como si lo estuviese recitando, aun así sonó demasiado frio para ser Naruto._

_Una batalla empezó entre el jinchuriki y el último heredero del sharingan, los ataques iban y venían hasta que cierta pelirrosa se interpuso._

_-__**¡Naruto, ya basta!- **__fue el grito de la chica, provocando que el rubio se volteara hacia ella - ¡__**Es Sasuke-kun, es nuestro amigo y además! …-**__la ocasión fue aprovechada por su contrincante quien lanzo un jutsu de fuego directo al rubio_ _distraído._

-_**¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!**_

_Las llamaradas se precipitaron al rubio dando de lleno al lugar donde se encontraba, una vez disipado el humo no se vio nada._

_-__**¡¿Es eso lo que hace una amigo?- **__la voz furiosa de Neji Hyuga se escuchó, los presentes se voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenía, El oji-blanco cargaba al estilo nupcial a un sorprendido rubio- ¡__**Naruto tiene razón Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke es un criminal! **_

_La mirada del Uchiha se volvió más fría y con mucha furia, al ver como el Hyuga cargaba con tanta confianza a SU Naruto…_

_Luego de eso el azabache se fue del lugar al sentir las presencias de los anbu no sin antes mirar por última vez al kitsune en señal de advertencia._

_Ahora el rubio se había quedado dormido en los brazos del oji-blanco, sollozando ocasionalmente luego de liberar tensiones, mientras que Sakura y Sai reflexionaban lo recién ocurrido._

_Neji atrajo más hacia sí el cuerpo del menor. Mordiéndose su propio labio inferior, pensando que simplemente Naruto no merecía todo esto._

Poco a poco el joven padre comenzó nuevamente a quedarse dormido, abrazando los cuerpos de sus hijos quienes dormían apaciblemente, jurándose por su vida misma que nada ni nadie ni mucho menos Sasuke dañaría su tranquilidad… **-No eso no… por mucho que te siga amando Sasuke, no dejaré que los lastimes… antes te mato o nos matamos sí es necesario. **

En la guarida del Sannin de las serpientes, cierto azabache no pudo conciliar el sueño, en su interior se materializaba cada experiencia recién vivida con Naruto y los niños, y más con esos niños que le llamaban mucho la atención. A pesar de que su "habitación" se encontraba muy retirada de la de Orochimaru, al vengador le era imposible no poder escuchar los gemidos y ruidos que hacían ese par de degenerados… A veces se preguntaba como fue posible que terminara en manos de la serpiente, solo un propósito lo mantenía ahí y era el odio que sentía por su hermano. Cansado de escuchar los repulsivos gemidos de Orochimaru y Kabuto, el moreno salió del cuarto y se encaminó hacia afuera de la guarida para nuevamente recordar lo sucedido últimamente, a veces mostraba una media sonrisa al acordarse de la "batalla" que tuvo con el pequeño rubio.

**Me es difícil saber… ¿Cómo ese chiquillo aprendió a su corta edad el Katon? **

**Esa mirada me hace recordar mucho a mi Oto-san y a mi Aniki… de no ser porque es imposible lo que estoy pensando, tal parece que en ese pequeño "dobe" corre sangre Uchiha. **– pensaba el vengador.

**-¿Contemplando la luna, Sasuke-kun? **–Una voz detrás de su espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que el moreno volviera a su estado de frialdad.

**-Eso es algo que a ti no debe importarte**. –respondió irritado y sin mirarlo ya que sabía que era Kabuto el que hablaba.

**-Gomenasai si por el ruido no te dejamos dormir, pero muchas veces te hemos dicho que no nos molestaría que te nos unieras en "nuestra actividad nocturna", sabes de sobra que a Orochimaru-sama le encantaría la idea ya que será tu cuerpo en el que reencarne mi sensei** –le respondió usando un tono por demás prepotente y en son de burla el médico ninja, acomodándose sus gafas sin imaginarse la reacción del azabache.

**-¡Urusai Kabuto! **–gritó muy encolerizado el Uchiha, tomándole del cuello al peliblanco. **-¡A mi no me interesa en lo absoluto las porquerías que haces con Orochimaru, pero de una vez te advierto… no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar el tema, porque si no, no dudaré en rebanarte el cuello con Kusanagi! **

**-¡Tran… tranquilo Sas… Sasuke-kun! –**suplicó el peliblanco haciendo que el moreno lo soltara.

-**Te lo advierto… a la otra no dudaré ni un segundo en hacerlo**.

Un silencio se postergó después de aquel incidente, Kabuto al notar que el Uchiha estaba un poco más tranquilo, decidió retirarse dándose media vuelta y adentrarse nuevamente en la guarida, sin embargo la voz del vengador lo detuvo en el acto.

**-Oe… Matte… quiero preguntarte algo.** –habló el menor sin siquiera mirarlo. **-¿Es posible que un hombre pueda quedar embarazado? **

Ante aquellas palabras, Kabuto quedó helado pero sonriendo de manera sorna ya que era de sobra que conocía muy bien la respuesta.

_**CONTINUARA…. **_

_**S**_

_**X**_

_**N **_

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo que todo el mundo estaba esperando :3. Y miren no tarde tanto esta vez =D, espero les haya gustado ^^

Como siempre hecontestado los reviews para fanfiction un poco mas abajo y para amor yaoi vean las respuestas =D, con estas últimas me demorare un poquito son las 7:05 de la mañana y no alcanzo a contestarlos todos pero no se preocupen que a más tardar mañana por la mañana estarán contestado y los que lleguen hasta esa hora después saben que los contesto el mismo día que actualizo

Sin mas me despido, nos leemos aps! Y recuerden que dejar un **review no cuesta nada **y como siempre saludos a Analily one-san por ser la **beta** de esta historia =D

.

Moon-9215 me alegro que te gustara :B, y Sasuke al fin esta notando lo que a todos nos demara medio minuto en asimilar. Gracias por el review

kiba-dark A veces da miedo la manera de que los hijos se parecen a sus padres :B, y no te preocupes se lo que es tener muchas ideas y no poder juntarlas en una. Gracias por comentar =D

Aswang Bien esta vez no me demore tanto :3, me alegro que te aya gustado. Gracias por comentar ^^

Luna Lovegood83 me alegra que te haya gustado :3 y esta vez no demore XD. Gracias por comentar =D

jinjuriki del Jubi - T.T, lo siento one-chan pero mira, esta vez no demore tanto =D menos de un mes es un record-De la nada saca un tubo de confeti y lo dispara cayendo muchas serpentinas de colores

-¡Nirumi limpia ese desastre!- a parece la mama

-si mamita linda preciosa **

-solo límpialo ¬¬- se va

-Bueno one-chan aps y apropocito no se sileiis mi mp rarofiqui pero one-san dice que le mandes los trabajos para que los vea de todas manera esta mi msn en tu bandeja de mensajes para darte el de ella =D. Cuidate mucho y nos vemos luego

Sin Señal

Mika-Lucid199120 ** ohhhh gracias y bienvenida a la saga crónicas =D, me alegro que te gustey te siga gustando xD. Gracias por comentar =D

Leileen-chan ooohhh dios x-X, ojala nadie haya muerto por no actualizar T.T, no viviría con el cargo de conciencia. Me alegra que te haya gustado =D . Gracias por comentar :3

Yen-lyn aquí estas, espero te haya gustado =). Gracias por comentar

saskenaru aquí esta, aquí esta, aquí estas, qui ta, añañañapuuuu. Se me enredo la lengua (mentira los dedos XD). Gracias por comentar =D


End file.
